Digimon Adventure 3
by Kai Kanbara
Summary: On his third trip to the digital world Kai gets more than he expected... Rated T for Language and Sex 50 Complete
1. Before the Storm

Before The Storm

"Wake Up!"

"Five more minutes," I mumbled. Then I opened my eyes and almost crapped my pants. It happened again. Then I slapped myself so I was sure I wasn't dreaming. Swanmon was standing in front of me and I was in the Digital World again.

"Welcome to Folder!" She exclaimed.

"I've never been to Folder but I have been to File Island and Server," I told her.

"Here take this Pabumon and train him.

"Okay well what's the problem? Why was I called here?"

"Last night, Godramon at Holy Angel Castle sent you a distress call on you old D-33. Did you bring it with you?"

I lifted up my shirt, and, yes attached to my pants waist was my old D-33.

"Couldn't I just call Bearmon?"

"No. He was in a tragic accident and is now In Hospitown."

"Damn. So you're basically saying that I have to train this new digimon."

"Yes. Now go! Evil is getting stronger."

* * *

As the training went on Pabumon became a Motimon who became a Tentomon.

"I have no idea what Swanmon meant but I hope Leon is here too! He's been here every other time I was in the Digiworld," I explained to Tentomon.

At that very moment a Commandramon came out of the bushes and trampled over Tentomon.

"You asshole. What the hell was that for?"

"Fine then! It's war!"

_Commandramon digivolve to Airdramon._

Tentomon glared at his opponent and then bright light shone around him.

_Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon._

Kabuterimon shot a super shocker at Airdramon.

Airdramon dodged it.

"What am I thinking? I don't have time for this! I have to defeat the three gods to rule the digiworld."

"That's right! Run away bitch!"

That's exactly what he did.

* * *

That night Kabuterimon and I had a campfire. 

"I Love fire!" A Leormon ran out of the bushes.

Running behind it was an exhausted Leon.

"YES! You were sent here too. It is inevitable that If I come to the digiworld you come too!"

"Yes buddy! Even though I moved we will always be able to find each other here."

At that moment the sky exploded and meteors started falling.

"I'll protect you!"

_Leormon digivolve to Leomon._

Leomon and Kabuterimon grabbed us and we went into a cave.

Inside the cave were a Birdramon and a girl.

"Hello!" I said nervously.

"Relax brother!"

At that moment I realized that it was my sister, Rose.

"Hey Rose, Do you have any Idea what's going on?"

"I don't know except that Ophanimon just called me and said that Holy Angel Castle was under attack."

"What!"

To Be Continued…..

Next Chapter: The Gift From The Gods


	2. The Gift From the Gods

2. The Gift from the God

"Why the Hell are we just sitting around! Let's go to Holy Angel Castle!" I exclaimed.

With no further ado we got on our partners and flew out to the Castle

* * *

Once we got to Holy Angel Castle, Meramon opened the door with his key. He is the only non-god that has a key. We ran like bats out of hell into the throne room to see if the gods were okay. 

Obviously not because when we entered the elegant room we noticed the thrones were taken by other digimon. In Seraphimon's throne was ChaosPiedmon.ChaosSeadramon was in Ophanimon's throne. In Goddramon's throne was Darkdramon.

"The digiworld is doomed! We are the only digimon at Super level! It is impossible to beat us so don't even try!"

We couldn't take it anymore! We ran out of there.

"Where could the actual Gods be?"

Leon then began running. We followed him.

He turned and ran up stairs that lead to the rooftop.

* * *

Leon was absolutely right! 

"I hear them coming up the stairs!" Birdramon warned us.

_Leomon digivolve to Grappleomon._

_Bridramon digivolve to Garudamon._

_Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon._

"Leon, Kai, Rose, you are this world's only hope! We will soon die. When we do your digimon can absorb our data. That will allow them to digivolve to super level," Ophanimon explained.

At that moment the three evil gods came onto the roof and shot attacks at the three good gods.

That was all it took. They were defeated. Then GrappLeomon absorbed Seraphimon's data. Ophanimon's data went to Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon got Goddramon's data. As an added bonus our D-33 digivices switched to D-Super digivices. They looked like a D-power mixed with a D-33.

"I'm getting sick of you bitches!" ChaosPiedmon yelled and he shot his Chaos Cannon at the three of us and our digimon. It shot us off the roof and we were landed in different parts of Folder.

* * *

Leon woke up at the Metal Factory. 

"Where are we?"

"We're at the Metal Factory."

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO DARK ANGEL CASTLE AND PUT UP A FIGHT!"

"Leon, there's a little problem. Only the gods have keys to the palace and their closest minion! There's no way we can get in."

"Then let's look for a minion to steal the key from!"

* * *

Rose landed in Hospitown and it's a good thing because Garudamon broke her wing on the way down. Thanks to the help of Centarumon and Jijimon she was put into surgery ASAP. 

The power on Rose's D-Super was blinking on and off. She didn't know how much longer Garudamon would last.

* * *

I landed in the Nightmare Cemetary. I was so scared that some ghost would pop out and scare me. 

Megakabuterimon sensed my fear.

_Megakabuterimon digivolve to MetalKabuterimon._

We both were getting really tired so we decided to look for a hotel.

"What about that one?" MetalKabuterimon asked and pointed to a castle.

"Yeah, that one looks nice."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Chapter: When Nightmares Become Reality


	3. When Nightmares Become Reality

3. When Nightmares Become Reality

We walked into the Hotel Castle and were swept away by its luxuriousness. We walked up to the front desk. Patamon checked us into our room.

We went up our room and jumped on the king sized beds. They were extremely heavenly! We knew that this was a hotel that good digimon stayed at because we saw an Angewomon in the hall when we were going to our room.

Since we were both so tired we lied down on our beds and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Please be okay!" Rose could not stop thinking about Garudamon. Then her D-super's power flashed off. Garudamon's eyes closed. Rose was then blasted back to the real world.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning the castle wasn't nice like a Hilton. It was grimy like a cheap Motel. There were insect digimon all over the bed and there were mold spots on the beds too.

When I looked in the mirror, I noticed that my eyes were red like I had Pinkeye.

MetalKabuterimon was hungry so we ran down to the Continental Breakfast. On the way down we noticed that the Patamon at the front Desk was now a Soulmon and that all the other good digimon we saw were bad ones.

We had a breakfast of bird brains, pig intestines, cow rectums, and slugs. Neither one of us were thrilled.

We were on our way to our room when Ladydevimon jumped in front of us.

"Hey! What do you think about spending the day with me?"

I couldn't believe it! The most beautiful, ugly digimon had just asked me out on a date.

"Sure, I'll go!"

* * *

Leon and Grappleomon were looking for the key when all of a sudden twenty IceDevimons circled around them.

"Prepare to Die!"

_Grappleomon Digivolve to SaberLeomon._

That still wasn't enough! The Icedevimons shot their Ice beam at Leon and Saberleomon. They were screwed!

* * *

Rose ran to a computer as fast as she could and plugged her D-super into the USB port.

"Open gate!" She yelled.

Nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

Unfortunately what Rose didn't know was she had opened a random digiport. It could be anywhere. Also she needed a digimon's invitation to come back in.

* * *

I got back to the hotel and LadyDevimon had won my heart! I was dying to get in her pants!

"Now will you do anything for me?"

"Yes!"

She grabbed my hand. Then she ripped my clothes off and pushed me into the shower. Then she jumped in with me! It was surreal!

"So I heard the gods granted MetalKabuterimon the power to digivolve to Super level"

"Yeah they did."

"Will you use him to take care of an annoyance?"

"What?"

"I need you to destroy the tree."

"Okay!"

"Actually, Follow me," she told me.

I grabbed boxers, threw them on, and followed her. Hoping she'd give me some more fun.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Chapter: Tree Time


	4. Tree Time

4. Tree Time

Leon hopped on SaberLeomon's back and Saberleomon leapt into the air while the Icedevimon shot and destroyed each other.

* * *

Ladydevimon took me into a room. There was a couch and a machine. The machine looked like a steel cylinder with blue and green buttons on the side. I lied down on the couch and Ladydevimon jumps on top of me and starts making out with me.

"Get in the Machine!" So I did.

The door closed and it was very dark. The darkness began to fill my body, mind, and soul. The rest is just a blur.

* * *

Leon and Saberleomon arrived at Hospitown. Desperate to find Rose they ran inside. Leon noticed a room that said Garudamon on the door so he ran into the room.

"Garudamon! Have you seen Rose?"

Garudamon opened her eyes and said, "Not for a long time."

"She must have left!"

The three of them ran out to look for her.

* * *

Leon, SaberLeomon, and Garudamon found a large oddly shaped tree.

"It is believed that this is the spot that the three good gods landed here on Folder," SaberLeomon explained.

Garudamon flew the other two to the top where they found a digiport. Garudamon granted the person access to the Digiworld. Rose's shining face appeared.

"Yes! We found her."

"Garudamon! You're alive."

* * *

The dark gods' newest minion, Etemon, was having a meeting with them.

"Etemon, we need to have one of our minions at the five major spots in Folder. The ones where the V-tamer tags are. Once we have them all then the power given to us by them will be indestructible. So go to the tree and take one of our minions with you. Evacuate the village and claim it as ours!"

* * *

Garudamon and Rose were talking when they noticed that the left side of the tree was being attacked. They decided to go check it out.

Turns out Etemon was shooting at the tree with his mind concentration attack.

_Garudamon digivolve to Phoenixmon._

Phoenixmon shot a Phoenix beam at Etemon.

Since Etemon is one of the fastest digimon he dodged it.

Perfectdramon flew over and landed on the top of the tree.

Perfectdramon was about to shoot at Phoenixmon when all of a sudden…

"No More Fighting!"

From behind Etemon came ChaosPiedmon.

Leon and Saberleomon ran over.

"You are like cockroaches. I can step on you but you won't go away!"

Then ChaosPiedmon took out his Chaos Cannon and shot the Rose, Leon, and their digimon off the tree.

"Good work stalling them!" ChaosPiedmon told Etemon.

Then the three evil digimon vacated all the other digimon that lived in the tree.

"At this rate we'll rule the digiworld tomorrow."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Chapter: Beach Party


	5. Beach Party!

5. Beach Party

Leon and Rose were at the Net Ocean.

"Let's just ignore Etemon. We need to find the key to Dark Angel Castle."

* * *

"Now Etemon go and help MarineDevimon find a new home at the Net Ocean. LadyDevimon has found the Tag of sprit but Perfectdramon is still looking for his tag."

* * *

MetalKabuterimon was lost. He had no idea where Kai went after he was in that room with LadyDevimon. He went in the room a few minutes later and took Kai's D-super to keep it safe.

MetalKabuterimon had no Idea where to go. He decided to go to the Metal Factory, hoping to find Kai.

* * *

Leon and Rose noticed Ikakumon.

"Hello."

"I'm Ikakumon the guardian of the Net Ocean."

"Guard this!"

Marinedevimon jumped out of the ocean.

"I claim this ocean in the name of the dark Gods."

_Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon._

_Zudomon digivolve to Plesiomon._

"I'll help you out Plesiomon."

Rose's D-Super shone so bright everyone on Folder was blinded.

_Phoenixmon digivolve to Valkyrimon._

Valkyrimon was a gorgeous, tall white bird.

She shot an arrow at MarineDevimon.

* * *

"Etemon you must go now!"

* * *

Valkyrimon MarineDevimon was almost beat until Etemon showed up.

Leon reached for his D-Super so SaberLeomon could digivolve but no luck.

"Where is it?" Leon cried franticly.

"I didn't see you loose anything at the Tree," Rose told Leon.

"CRAP!"

"Don't worry Plesiomon and Valkyrimon will handle this."

"So you think you can beat us?"

Valkyrimon shot fire at Etemon but he absorbed it and shot it back at her.

Valkyrimon was stronger than that. She was going to fight back.

Plesiomon shot his water blaster at Etemon. He absorbed the attack and shot it back at Plesiomon.

"Die Bitch!"

Plesiomon was defeated. Etemon absorbed his data so he'd be stronger.

"I Love absorbing stuff!" Etemon exclaimed.

"Just Surrender! There's no way you'll win!" From out of the Net Ocean came ChaosSeadramon. Then he shot his Chaos river of power at Valkyrimon. It was over. Valkyrimon dedigivolved to Birdramon.

Rose hopped on Birdramon and she flew away. Leon hopped on SaberLeomon and did the same.

"This Continent is ours!" ChaosSeadramon Yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Chapter: Friend or Foe?


End file.
